


Pamiętasz?!

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Inspirowane zwiastunem 6 sezonu :)"Od pół roku nikt nie pamięta Stilesa, ale wtedy Derek wraca i znajduje pobitego Stilińskiego w lofcie..."Smutno/ słodka, krótka historia.





	1. Chapter 1

Czasami Derek zastanawiał się, dlaczego im bardziej chce uciec z Bacon Hills tym szybciej do niego wraca. Co jest takiego w tej mieścinie, że przyciąga go z taką siłą? Nie znalazł jeszcze sposobu żeby uwolnić się od tego przeklętego miejsca.

Właśnie zakończył swoją kolejną podróż, próbował znaleźć swoje miejsce na świecie, był w wielu krajach i na każdym kontynencie. Widział niesamowite rzeczy i spotkał kilka potężnych watah, każda z nich przyjęłaby z otwartymi ramionami betę ze zdolnością do całkowitej przemiany. Mimo to zawsze odmawiał, bo nigdy nie czuł, że to jest to jedno jego wyjątkowe miejsce. Takim o to sposobem po roku czasu stoi z powrotem przed swoim loftem w Bacon Hills. Ma dosyć kwaśną minę, bo z tym miejscem wiąże się kilka przykrych wspomnień. Otwiera drzwi i ze zdziwieniem stwierdza, że ktoś jest w środku momentalnie napina wszystkie mięśnie w gotowości do przemiany. Podchodzi bliżej i widzi Stilesa Stilińskiego śpiącego na zakurzonym fotelu. Chłopak jest zwinięty w kłębek trochę jak kot i wilkołak mimowolnie się uśmiecha. Jednak stan szatyna pozostawia wiele do życzenia: jego ubranie jest poszarpane i brudne, na twarzy miał kilka sińców i zadrapań. Wilkołak wolno do niego podchodzi i pochyla się nad Stilińskim. Ten wzdryga się i budzi panika rozprzestrzenia się po jego brązowych tęczówkach.

\- Już mnie tu nie ma.- Chce uciec, ale Derek szybko zatrzymuję go w miejscu.- Derek wiem, że mnie nie pamiętasz, ale ja naprawdę nie miałem gdzie pójść. Gdybym wiedział, że wrócisz. Zresztą, po co ja się tłumaczę... Pewnie i tak w nic nie uwierzysz tak jak reszta...

\- Stiles wolniej i po kolei, bo ja nic z tego nie rozumiem.- Westchną brunet, bo zapomniał już, z jaką prędkością potrafił mówić ten chłopak. Popatrzył na niego i z przerażeniem zauważył, że w oczach niższego zbierają się łzy.- Co jest? Hej! Stiliński powiedz mi do kurwy nędzy, co się dzieję, bo zaraz zwariuję!

\- Pamiętasz mnie?- Pyta urwanym głosem chłopak, a Derek unosi brwi w zdziwieniu, ale wtedy w jego głowie przewija się legenda opowiadana przez matkę, że to miasteczko od wieków raz na jakiś czas nawiedzają pewni nietypowi złodzieje. Kradną osobę i wszystkie wspomnienia z nią związane od każdego, kto ją znał..., Ale w takim razie, jakim cudem Derek pamięta?- Hej powiedz coś zły wilku...- Szepcze nastolatek i wilkołak już rozumie wszystko. Śmieję się sam do siebie... Nic dziwnego, ze nigdzie na świecie nie mógł znaleźć sobie domu skoro zostawił istotną część siebie w tym przeklętym miasteczku. Teraz może zabrać ją ze sobą i już nigdy tu nie wracać...

\- Stiles nawet gdybym chciał nie mógłbym zapomnieć... Oni też nie będą w stanie wydrzeć tych wspomnień z mojej podświadomości.- Szatyn rzuca mu się na szyję i Derek wyraźnie czuję, że młodszy nie mył się jakiś czas. W sumie, co się dziwić miał większe zmartwienia niż higiena. Odsuwa się odrobinę od chłopaka i dokładnie skanuję jego poobijaną twarz, przesuwa ręką po torsie szukając kolejnych obrażeń i kiedy Stiliński kuli się i syczy brunet wie, że jest źle. Unosi poszarpaną koszulkę niższego i aż ze świstem wciąga powietrze. Cały tors i brzuch chłopaka pokrywają sińce. Wyglądają jak pieprzona tęcza: Od fioletowego przez zgniłą zieleń i żółć aż do czerwonego. Otarcia i rozcięcia zagoiły się pozostawiając po sobie masę brudno brązowych strupów, a w jednym miejscu materiał koszulki zrósł się ze strupem. Derek warczy, a oczy zmieniają się na te wilcze.

\- Kto?- Pyta i jest całkowicie pewien, że nie chce słyszeć odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Umm, wiesz nikt mnie nie pamięta. Jak sam pamiętasz.- tu na chwile szatyn zawiesza się, pamiętasz to takie zajebiste słowo.- potrafię być dosyć natarczywy, kiedy chcę komuś coś wytłumaczyć ... Możliwe, że zbyt mocno chciałem wytłumaczyć im kim jestem, ale uznali mnie za psychicznego.

\- Nie mów, że reszta Cię tak załatwiła!- wilkołakowi wyraźnie trudno uwierzyć, ze Scott mógłby kiedykolwiek podnieść rękę na bezbronnego człowieka.

\- Tak, za pierwszym razem też byłem dosyć zdziwiony, ale z czasem się przyzwyczaiłem.- Mówi cicho spoglądając na swoje stopy. Derek warczy ponownie, bo ta wycofana postawa w ogóle nie pasuję do Stilesa jakiego znał.- Zostajesz?- Wilkołak przytakuję skinieniem.- Okay, daj mi chwilę i mnie nie będzie...

\- Zgłupiałeś? Właśnie powiedziałeś mi, że nikt Cię nie pamięta, a twoi przyjaciele Cię pobili i naprawdę myślisz, że Cię stąd wypuszczę? W dodatku ledwo stojącego na nogach i raczej niepachnącego najlepiej... Prawdopodobnie wykończonego, chorego i przeraźliwie głodnego?!- Chłopak milczy, a Derek zrezygnowany kręci głową.- Za kogo ty mnie masz Stiles?

\- Nie chodzi o Ciebie... ja po prostu nauczyłem się już nic nie oczekiwać.- Mówi smutno.

-Ile czasu już nikt Cię nie pamięta?- Modli się, żeby to był tydzień, bo inaczej nigdy nie wybaczy sobie, że wrócił tak późno.

\- Będzie z pół roku.- Szepcze niższy chłopak. Wilkołak ciężko siada na podłodze... poczucie winy to dosyć ciężkie uczucie.

\- Jak ty sobie poradziłeś?- Pyta zszokowany.

\- Jakoś... Nauczyłem się unikać ludzi, bo kolejne rozczarowania nie były mi potrzebne. Nie mogłem wyjechać, bo potrzebowałbym czegokolwiek, żeby zacząć w nowy miejscu... A wymazali nawet mój akt urodzenia... Więc oficjalnie nie istnieję ktoś taki jak Stiles Stiliński.

\- To może w takich okolicznościach zechcesz zdradzić mi swoje prawdziwe imię?- Pyta wilkołak z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

\- Naprawdę nie chcesz go znać i tak nie potrafiłbyś tego wypowiedzieć... Ja sam mam z tym spory kłopot.- Mówi młodszy śmiejąc się i kręcąc głową.

\- I tak kiedyś się dowiem.- Mówi Derek z krzywym uśmieszkiem i Stiles na chwilę się na niego zagapia, bo tak dawno nikt się przy nim nie uśmiechał. Nie rozmawiał z nim normalnie, nie dyskutował i nie przekomarzał się... Zapomniał już jak bardzo kocha mówić, bo monologi do samego siebie przestały mu już wystarczać. Derek widzi, że coś jest nie w porządku, więc niewiele myśląc ponownie obejmuje młodszego, ale marszczy śmiesznie nos na zapach chłopaka.- Myślę, że przyda Ci się ciepła kąpiel...

\- Czy ty sugerujesz, że śmierdzę?- Pyta lekko urażony.

\- Tak odrobinkę.- Chłopak prycha, a Derek wybucha śmiechem. Pomimo całego tego zamieszania i prawdopodobnie ciężkich czasów wilkołak czuję się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek od śmierci swoich bliskich.

\- To może później... Nie bardzo mam siłę teraz.- Marudzi Stiles.

\- Pomogę Ci, oczywiście, jeśli Ci to nie przeszkadza...- Derek Hale się rumieni to dopiero jest zjawisko nadprzyrodzone.

\- Czy ty chcesz wpakować mi się do łazienki?- Pyta przerażony Stiliński, bo nigdy nie przepadał za swoim ciałem, a to pół roku stresu, strachu i kiepskiego odżywiania jeszcze tylko pogorszyło te odczucia. Co prawda do tej pory nie miał potrzeby zastanawiać się jak wygląda, ale teraz stoi twarzą w twarz z Derekiem i nie ma pojęcia jak przeżyje to upokorzenie, jeśli wilkołak zobaczy go bez koszulki czy dresów, które i tak bardzo na nim wiszą.

***

Koniec końców Hale i tak stawia na swoim. Kiedy Stiles leży zanurzony po szyję w gorącej wodzie on siedzi na toalecie przeglądając stare gazety. Zastanawia się, w jaki sposób ma uświadomić Stilińskiego, dlaczego tylko on go pamięta. Myśli nad tym od jakichś dwudziestu minut i nadal ma pustkę w głowie, bo przecież nie powie tego wprost: „ Stiles pamiętam Cię, dlatego, że jesteś moją kotwicą. Kimś, dzięki komu zachowam równowagę pomiędzy wilczą a ludzką naturą. Jesteś moim złotym środkiem i strefą komfortu. Pocieszeniem, motywacją odwagą, wiarą, przyjaźnią i miłością. Jesteś wszystkim tym na raz i teraz, kiedy to do mnie dotarło na pewno nie pozwolę Ci odejść. Jesteś skazany na mnie do końca życia".

\- To możesz mi wyjaśnić, jakim sposobem ty mnie pamiętasz?- Pyta młodszy jakby podświadomie wyczuwał, o czym myśli brunet. Derek odrobinę panikuję, ale wie, że ten moment nie jest najlepszy do takich rozmów. Przez szok Stiles mógłby zachłysnąć się wodą i utopić, albo może dostać zawału... Nie wygląda za zdrowo z bladą skórą i widocznymi żebrami. Dodatkowo wszystkie jego rany i siniaki. Wilkołak powstrzymuję się przed zamordowaniem dawnych przyjaciół tylko, dlatego, że jego towarzysz nie ma żadnych złamań, bo gdyby tak było... Scott i reszta już żegnaliby się z życiem. Kiedy Stiliński jest już wykąpany i ubrany w za duże, ale ciepłe dresy Dereka przechodzą do części kuchennej. Wilkołak przegląda wszystkie szafki, ale nie znajduję zbyt wiele... No tak powinien był udać się na zakupy, ale chwilowo miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Dlatego zamawiają coś z pobliskiej restauracji. Młodszy nie chce być ciężarem, ale Hale i tak go przejrzał, dlatego zmusza chłopaka do zamówienie tego, na co naprawdę ma ochotę i w takich ilościach, jakie chce. Stiles wzdycha, ale nie potrafi się dłużej buntować. Nie, kiedy jego żołądek głośno domaga się pożywienia. Peszy się i nieznacznie rumieni, a Derek o mało nie dostaję zawału na ten widok. Wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na takie rzeczy, albo starał się jej nie zwracać, bo jeśli ma być już szczery to coś ciągnęło go do Stilińskiego już od początku ich znajomości. Gdyby nie był tak uparty i nie szukał na siłę szczęścia z kolejnymi kobietami być może cała ta półroczna tułaczka i wegetacja młodszego chłopaka nie miałaby miejsca. Patrząc na to w ten sposób Hale uświadamia sobie, że nie wolno mu po raz kolejny tego spieprzyć.

Jedzenie dociera w półgodziny po złożeniu zamówienia. Siadają na podłodze plecy opierając o kanapę i przez chwile przeżuwają w ciszy wgapiając się w strugi deszczu spływające po szybach. Derek czuję jak Stiles trzęsie się z zimna, naprawdę chce przyciągnąć go do siebie, bo jemu wcale nie doskwiera chłód i mógłby podzielić się z młodszym odrobiną ciepła. Niestety boi się reakcji chłopaka, ale kiedy słyszy kolejne kichnięcie z westchnieniem odsuwa wszystkie wątpliwości w kąt. Na początku szatyn jest nieco zdziwiony i zdezorientowany, ale czując tak potrzebne mu ciepło nie ma zamiaru się odsuwać czy protestować. Ręka wilkołaka zakrada się pod koszulkę Stilińskiego i zatrzymuję się na pobijanych żebrach, kreśli przeróżne wzory opuszkami palców jednocześnie zabierając znaczną część bólu z ciała młodszego. Stiles uśmiecha się do niego z wdzięcznością i po raz pierwszy od naprawdę długiego czasu zasypia spokojnym i mocnym snem. Derek przyciąga go bliżej, praktycznie sadzając sobie chłopaka na kolanach. Głowa szatyna opada na ramię wilkołaka, a on sam automatycznie synchronizuję bicie serca i oddech ze swoją kotwicą. Wreszcie wszystko wydaję się być na właściwym miejscu...


	2. Pamiętasz?! cz. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że trochę czekaliście, ale miałam już to napisane na swoim kompie, ale ten odmówił posłuszeństwa i teraz pisałam to od nowa na laptopie koleżanki... Jak zawsze mam wrażenie, że ta poprzednia wersja była lepsza :)
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Wczoraj dodałam 12 część Harpii :)  
> Miłego czytania i pozdrawiam!  
> Noemi

***

Derek nawet nie ogarnął, kiedy sam zasnął, ale chyba nie trwało to długo, bo nie czuje nic oprócz lekkiego bólu w karku. Przeciera oczy i ostrożnie podnosi się na nogi z chłopakiem na rękach. Zdecydowanie nie chce obudzić młodszego, bo należy mu się porządny wypoczynek po tym wszystkim, przez co musiał przejść, kiedy był zdany tylko i wyłącznie na siebie i w jednej chwil stracił wszystkie bliskie mu osoby. Hale wzdycha ciężko, bo doskonale wie, co musiał czuć Stiles. On też stracił całą rodzinę w jednym momencie, ale wtedy miał jeszcze Laurę… zastanawia się, co by się z nim stało gdyby nie starsza siostra. Był tylko zapatrzonym w siebie gówniarzem i prawdopodobnie nie pożyłby zbyt długo.

\- Zostaw…- Szatyn wzdryga się pod dotykiem wilkołaka to zły sen, albo, co gorsza przykre wspomnienie.- Proszę.- Słyszy urwany oddech i krótkie czknięcie. Ostrożnie przysuwa się do młodszego i układa tuż za nim na łóżku. Pościel jest niezmieniona i pokrywa ją warstwa kurzu, a to znaczy, że Stiliński wcześniej tu nie spał i Derek zastanawia się, dlaczego? Przecież miał całe mieszkanie tylko dla siebie, a mimo to nie wyglądało na to, żeby z czegokolwiek korzystał… Kiedy szatyn wzdryga się po raz kolejny, a z jego ust ucieka krótki krzyk wilkołak decyduję się na obudzenie go. Prawdopodobnie nie pomoże to zbyt wiele, ale przynajmniej wyciągnie chłopaka od nieprzyjemnych wspomnień.

\- Stiles, hej… obudź się młody.- Mówi wprost do jego ucha starając się to robić spokojnie i łagodnie. Nie bardzo wie czy pamięta jeszcze, co to znaczy, jednak jest w stanie spróbować… naprawdę nie potrzebuję przyprawić chłopaka o zawał… powieki gwałtownie się otwierają, a brązowe oczy są rozbiegane i przepełnione strachem.- Hej… śniło Ci się coś… Nie wiedziałem czy lepiej Cię obudzić czy poczekać aż minię, żebyś mógł się wyspać, ale nadal byłeś niespokojny i mówiłeś przez sen…

\- Uhm.- Mówi chłopak patrząc na niego uważnie.- Nadal mnie pamiętasz?- Pyta cicho.

\- Tak.- Odpowiada cicho i z nieznacznym uśmiechem brunet. Wie, że to nie jest bezsensowne pytanie to tylko upewnienie się, że jest odrobinę lepiej niż jeszcze dzień wcześniej. Stiles uśmiecha się z ulgą i chyba nieświadomie mocniej przylega do wilkołaka.

\- Teraz prawdopodobnie nie zasnę zbyt szybko… możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego mnie pamiętasz? Nie żebym się skarżył to miła odmiana od tego, co działo się ostatnio. Usłyszeć swoje imię wypowiadane przez kogoś innego… pogadać z kimś i nie bać się o własne życie, chociaż przez chwilę. Naprawdę jestem wdzięczny Temu tam na górze za te odrobinę litości objawiającą się w twojej postaci…

\- Stiles zamknij się.- Jednak jak młodszy się już nakręcił to nie szło go zbyt szybko uciszyć.

\- O to też brzmi znajomo!- Szatyn roześmiał się nieco histerycznie, a Derek wywrócił oczami na jego zachowanie.- Jednak wracając do głównego tematu to bardzo chce wiedzieć, jakim cudem mnie pamiętasz? I czy jest możliwe, że ktoś inny również?

\- Mam rozumieć, że moja osoba Ci nie wystarcza?- Mruknął wilkołak kpiącym tonem, ale w sumie to poczuł skurcz strachu, że nie jest wystarczający dla swojego potencjalnego partnera.

\- Oczywiście, że nie o to mi chodziło… Jeżeli tylko ty będziesz mnie pamiętał to istnieje ryzyko, że zagadam Cię na śmierć, bo tak jakby ja lubię gadać a ty z tego, co pamiętam to jakoś tak nie szczególnie. Głównie komunikujesz się za pomocą swoich brwi, ale to temat na osobną dyskusję. Co ja właściwie chciałem? A tak! To, co masz jakiś pomysł na to, dlaczego tobie nie wymazali mojej postaci z pamięci?

\- Bo nie ma takiej mocy, która dałaby radę to zrobić… powiedzmy, że bardzo mocno zakorzeniłeś się w moim mózgu..

\- To zabrzmiał źle koleś…- Stiliński się wzdrygnął.- Co najmniej jakbym był jakimś pasożytem czy coś.

\- Nie sądziłem, ze kiedykolwiek będę musiał przeprowadzić taką rozmowę.- Westchnął Hale, a młodszy patrzył na niego nic nie ogarniając.-Po tej sprawie z Paige… Ty nic o tym nie wiesz…

\- O czy?- Stiliński już kompletnie pogubił się w tym, do czego zmierza wilkołak.

\- Paige chodziliśmy do tej samej szkoły. Na początku mnie nie cierpiała, ale nie można się jej zbytnio dziwić byłem tylko zbyt pewnym siebie gówniarzem. Potem wpadłem na genialny pomysł żeby zmienić ją w wilkołaka… tylko, że moja matka nigdy by się na to nie zgodziła. Poprosiłem obcego alfę, ale jej ciało nie przyjęło ugryzienia. Walczyło z tym i musiałem patrzeć jak ona cierpi, a potem ją zabić.

\- Przynajmniej rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś taki.- Mówi Stiles, ale wydaję się być kompletnie gdzie indziej myślami.

\- Na dokładkę później w moim życiu pojawiła się Kate i to, do czego doprowadziła. Zamordowała moją rodzinę i to jest moja wina. Gdzie się pojawiam tam jest się śmierć i zniszczenie… Dlatego kompletnie nie spodziewałem się, że dostanę taki prezent od losu, bo nie uważam żebym na niego zasłużył.

\- Co? O czy ty mówisz i co to ma wspólnego z tym, że mnie pamiętasz? Derek?

\- Każdy wilkołak potrzebuję czegoś, co trzyma go po ludzkiej stronie…

\- Tak wiem… Scott miał z tym problem, kiedy Allison go zostawiła.

\- Tylko, ze to nie była prawdziwa kotwica, tylko jej tymczasowy substytut. Jeśli wilkołak spotyka tą osobę to już nigdy nie potrafi bez niej funkcjonować. Oczywiście o ile nie jest takim tępym stworzeniem jak ja i ogarnie, że ma ją tuż koło siebie

\- hale! O czym ty do cholery mówisz?! Mów jakoś prościej, bo jak na razie to z twojej gadki wynika, że to ja jestem tą twoją kotwicą!

\- Uhm… jaśniej się już nie da.- Brunet uśmiecha się nieznacznie na dziwny wyraz twarzy młodszego chłopaka.

\- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że…

\- Że masz rację. Nie pytaj, dlaczego to nie dotarło do nie wcześniej. To jest więź na tyle silna, że prawdopodobnie nic nie jest w stanie jej zniszczyć. Kiedy kotwica umiera wilkołak też nie wytrzymuję i idzie za nią.

\- Niemożliwe… ty przecież mnie nie cierpisz!

\- Naprawdę?- Pyta Hale zdziwiony.

\- No może nie w ostatnim czasie, ale na początku obiłeś nie o wszystkie twarde powierzchnie i niezliczoną ilość razy groziłeś mi śmiercią.

\- A i tak za każdym razem Cię ratowałem… i w drugą stronę też tak było, kiedy Scott był za bardzo zajęty ganianiem za Allison. Ty mi pomagałeś: kiedy mnie postrzelili, przez dwie godziny utrzymywałeś mnie nad powierzchnią wody, z Gerardem i Kanimą. Mogę tak wymieniać jeszcze długo, ale istotniejsze jest dla mnie, co ty o tym myślisz. Jakoś nigdy nie spotkałem Cię na wgapianiu się w jakiegokolwiek faceta. Zawsze była tylko Martin, a później przez chwilę jeszcze Malia…

\- To, dlatego, ze bardzo się pilnowałem żebyś się nie zorientował, że gapię Ci się na tyłek…

\- Tak?- Mruknął zadowolony Derek.

\- Tak.- Kiedy wilkołak niepewnie pocałował chłopaka coś się zmieniło. Obaj to wyczuli, ale byli zbyt zajęci żeby przejmować się resztą świata, kiedy mieli siebie w zasięgu rąk i ust.- Zdecydowanie jestem na tak!- Wykrzyknął Stiles i po chwili obaj wybuchli śmiechem.

-

***

Gdzieś w Beacon Hills:

\- Stiles.- Wrzasnął John łapiąc się za głowę I tracąc przytomność.

 

\- Stiles.- Szepcze Lydia, a reszta patrzy na nią zdezorientowana, ale chwilę potem oni też czują ten ucisk w głowie i przypominają sobie o szczupłym chłopaku z milionem pomysłów na minutę i rzucającym sarkazmem na prawo i lewo. O przyjacielu, którego stracili i nie zrobili nic by to zmienić.

\- Stiles.- Mówi Scott, a jego tęczówki zmieniają kolor na czerwony.- Przepraszam.

**Author's Note:**

> Co myślicie?? aż mnie palce świerzbiły, żeby napisać coś w takim nastroju ;)


End file.
